Kiss & Tell
by CharlotteBlackwood
Summary: Songfic of sorts, Christie has been utterly wronged by the Marauders, and she knows things. Time to air their dirty laundry and bring them down before they can turn on her. But will the plan backfire? LE/JP SB/OC GP/OC SS/LE RB/OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is from my **_**Montage of Sirius**_**, based off **_**Kiss & Tell**_** by Selena Gomez & The Scene. I had a reader request this as a full story, so here goes! Hope y'all read, review, and enjoy! I'm open to all sorts of ideas!**

**-C**

Christie knew him for what he was now. He was a liar, a cheat, a sneak. She had gotten caught up in his little lies and didn't realize in all her naivety that he would sell her out. James Potter now had all of her dirty little secrets and was ready to air them to the world.

But surprisingly, it didn't matter. She didn't care about James anymore. The world was falling at Sirius's feet, but she knew better now. She knew how to bring him down and she would make him pay for what he had done to her, and to everyone else. He could give her that cheeky grin all he wanted, but she already had a plan. His world was about to turn upside down and all she needed was Lily Evans, Severus Snape, and Regulus Black. Sirius Black would be ruined in a few weeks' time, at the latest.

All those silly lies. Ah, well, she had meant it when she said she cared about him. Too bad for him he screwed it all up.

Christie ran up to her dormitory where Lily was painting her toenails on the floor and Marlene was combing her silky brown hair. It was all so predictable that Christie felt nauseous. She was about to shake up their everyday lives.

"Evans, I have a proposition for you and I think you're going to like it."

"What's that, Crawford?"

"I know how to bring down the bigheaded Marauders, but I'm going to need your help, and that of Snape and Regulus Black."

Lily narrowed her eyes.

"That a bit of an odd assortment of people. What makes you think I'd be interested in what you've got to say?"

Christie smirked.

"What if I told you I know of a way to take Black and Potter and drag them through the dirt so thoroughly that they'll never get clean?"

With a small, unlikely smile on her face, Lily said, "I'm listening," and led Christie down the stairs out of earshot, out of the common room, to a deserted classroom that they warded and silenced.

"I thought you and Black were close," said Lily with a raised eyebrow. "What changed?"

"He crossed me one too many times," said Christie through gritted teeth, not wanting to recall the image of him in that other girl's arms…. His body….He was supposed to be hers; everything was supposed to be hers. When had she lost control of the situation? Or maybe she had never had it. "And Potter, well, Potter and I never saw eye to eye, if you get my meaning. I think you and I could make a great team in this, but you can't tell anyone unless they're approved. Snape and Regulus Black, they're approved. They'll join in, I'm sure. Anyone else is strictly off limits. Those two are too popular; they have too many people on their side for us to be casual about this."

Lily rolled her eyes.

"You don't have to make it sound like the fate of the world is in our hands, Crawford. No one will be apprised. Relax."

"Get me Snape and Black," I whispered, "and we'll all meet when you do."

"Deal," said Lily, and she turned back to join her airheaded, incompetent friends in their quest for good skin and over-flowing closets for each season. It all seemed so trivial, so unimportant. There was a war going on outside those walls and there was about to be one going on inside of them as well. It wouldn't be long now before they would all be expected to choose sides.

The next morning, Christie made her way to breakfast and sat by herself. It wasn't something she was accustomed to, certainly. She had lost most of her friends when she started to date Sirius…. Girls were incredibly jealous creatures. But James and Sirius were always there, at least, if not Peter and Remus. Peter…. What a strange boy. Remus was a bit odd as well, though.

They didn't deserve the fallout that was sure to come back on them as a result of her revenge mission, but that was just the way of things. She hadn't deserved what had happened to her and yet here she was. Life was a real bitch sometimes.

"'allo, Crawford," said James's smirking voice. Yes, she could tell just by the way he said her name that he was smirking. That was how well she knew that devil's pair.

"What do you want, Potter?" she hissed back.

He clicked his tongue, sitting down across from her with a self-satisfied expression on his face.

"Now, now, dear, let's be nice to each other," he said, leaning in closer. "I have it on good authority that you've still got a thing for Sirius. I'll make you a little deal and I promise it'll be worth your while."

She knew exactly the deal he wanted to make. At first, she wanted to tell him to shove it, but then her brain began to turn. James wanted her to set him up with Lily. In exchange, he was offering up Sirius. Sirius was obviously in on this, so it wouldn't end well, even if she did still want to date him. Unless… unless she found a way to hurt them first…. James and Lily…. Snape…. Christie and Sirius…. Regulus…. Her smile was slow and thoughtful, and she decided it would be worth a shot.

"Name your terms, Potter," she said, far more amicable than she had spoken to him previously.

"Lily," he said, "for Sirius. It's a fair trade and he says he's willing to try again for the good of my future marriage."

Christie nearly gagged.

"I'm not particularly close to Evans, though, you know that," Christie reasoned. "What makes you think I'll be able to pull it off?"

"Because," James said softly, leaning in closer, "there's nothing more powerful than a woman on a mission. My dad says it all the time and I reckon he's right. You want Sirius, you get me Lily. There's your mission."

It was almost too easy. She would hand over Lily and have Sirius in her grasp once again, but it wouldn't end like James thought it would. Those boys were about to be so thoroughly humiliated they wouldn't know what hit them.

"Deal," she said, gaining a smirk of her own. Idiots really did set their own traps.

Later that day, Evans dropped a note in her hand. _Meeting in the Astronomy Tower, after hours_. Christie had to hand it to her; the redhead must really want to humiliate those boys if she was willing to break school rules to even set up the plan. Christie didn't mind breaking rules. It was a great way to get results.

She made her way quietly to the Astronomy Tower. It wouldn't do to be caught now, right on the brink of setting her plan in motion. She was the first one there. It was quiet, cool, almost stifling in its solitary stillness. Christie had been here a few times with Sirius, when she didn't hate him. She could almost feel him on her skin, even now, remembering nights like this one when he would make her beg for his touch….

"Crawford," snapped the voice she knew as Snape. She turned. He and Regulus were standing behind her, Snape looking wary, Regulus looking nervous. "Where's Lily?"

"She's late, that's where," Christie sighed. "We didn't come together. And no, Snivelly, this isn't some sort of a trap."

She froze. Now that they were on the same side, she supposed she'd have to stop using his Marauder-invented nicknames. He didn't seem incredibly fond of them.

Thankfully, Evans came panting into the Tower before Snape had an opportunity to hex Christie for her slip of the tongue. Let the chaos commence.

"All right," said Christie, "now that Evans is here, we can begin. It would interest you to know that Potter and I made a bit of a deal this morning, and he didn't even realize he was signing his own death warrant."

Evans frowned.

"Someone must have told him I was interested in Sirius, probably Sirius himself," Christie spat bitterly, "since his ego knows no bounds. Anyway, James Potter wants me to get Evans to date him, and in return he's gotten Sirius to agree to date me."

"I don't see how this humiliates them," Evans burst in, "and if you think I'm going to date Potter, you've got another one coming!"

"Relax, Gingersnaps," Christie sighed. "I haven't gotten to that part yet. And the good thing about you not realizing is that Potter and Black probably haven't realized either. Now, if you date James and I date Sirius, not only can we use that as an opportunity to gather information and plant various embarrassing pranks, which we can think up as we go, but ultimately, we can crush them completely, with the help of our Slytherin duo over here. Do you have any idea, Evans, what one thought makes James more furious and horrified than any other?"

"I don't know," Evans huffed, "losing a Quidditch match?"

"Wrong!" Christie said triumphantly. "No, his worst nightmare is you and Mr. Snape over there, in a hot embrace, flesh on flesh."

Lily's eyes widened and Christie thought she saw a hint of pink in Snape's sallow coloring. Regulus was staring intently at the floor.

"Similarly, nothing bothers Sirius more than the thought that he might not be god's gift to witches. It's perfectly fine for him to sleep around, but the idea of someone cheating on him is completely unfathomable, and who better to be the other man than the other Black?"

Christie smirked at Regulus, who was now a rather charming shade of magenta, still gazing intently at the floor. Comprehension was beginning to dawn on Evans's face and she smiled.

"So we make them think we're dating them, and then stage the ultimate humiliation by cheating on them with their worst nightmares? Publically, I suppose?"

"The more public the better," Christie hissed. "Those two egos would pop so violently they'd probably find themselves in another county. It's the perfect plan, fool-proof and flawless, not to mention sufficiently vicious."

"It's certainly got potential," Snape agreed, and it didn't escape Christie the way his black eyes glittered with longing as they looked at Evans. She'd had him by the balls the moment she involved Evans. Regulus was still quite flushed, but he nodded.

"Perfect," Christie said. "We'll communicate through Evans at first. We don't want to arouse suspicion until after we've been dating them for a while, make them feel secure."

"Do you think you can manage to keep Black long enough to make this work?" Snape drawled, smirking. "Rumor has it your breakup was rather spectacular."

Christie could feel hot anger flashing in her own eyes, the blush creeping onto her cheeks. Oh, it had been. But that was yesterday.

"Sirius and I speak the same language," she said, raising an eyebrow significantly. "It won't be a problem, I assure you."

"So, when should I start dating him?" Lily said softly, as though they had asked her to do something awful, like make out with Professor McGonagall. "Not right away, right, because we don't want to raise suspicion?"

"You're getting better at this, Gingersnap," Christie chuckled. "You keep on your usual until I tell you otherwise. If he asks, though, I've been trying to convince you, but it's not working. Until I say."

They went their separate ways and Christie found herself lying awake in her four-poster, staring at the ceiling, remembering. It was a dangerous thing, remembering. It almost made her want to forget about the whole plan and just take Sirius for herself. She could almost feel the heat of his lips on her skin, hear his breath, feel his heartbeat, smell his unique and dizzying scent. In spite of herself, her fists clutched the sheets, feeling a wave of heat pass over her body. It was as if he was there, right there, hovering over her, turning her body to fire once more.

But he wasn't there. Christie was alone, Sirius was probably holding some Hufflepuff whore, and nothing she could do would ever make things go back to the way they were. She couldn't un-remember all he had done to her, couldn't un-say all the horrible things she had said when they broke up, couldn't un-know his crimes… as much as she wanted to. James Potter had been right about one thing: She wanted Sirius back. But she knew she couldn't ever have him in the way she wanted. At least she could have her revenge and maybe have a few more times with him, just a few more nights like they had had before.

The next morning, Christie went about her routine, acting as nonchalant as possible. She went down to breakfast, where Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter were already digging into a plate of sausage. She sat down the table from them, on the opposite side from James and Sirius. James looked down the table at her, winked, and she smiled back a little. That boy really wanted the whole world to think he was their buddy. What a father he'd make some day.

That is, if any girl would ever date him again after what she was about to do to him.

James nudged Sirius's shoulder and Christie was grateful she had taken the time that morning to look extra good. Sirius's eyes grazed her form, his lips forming a barely-there smirk that she could recognize from the other side of any room, and she knew he liked what he saw. Too bad for him Lily wasn't cracking just yet. She was going to make him really want her back before they moved on to the next phase.

To her surprise, Sirius stood, walked down the table, and sat down across from her. She raised an eyebrow at him questioningly as she poured herself some pumpkin juice.

"Good morning, Christie," he said in his husky, sultry voice. She nearly shivered, but managed to maintain her composure. "I hear you accepted the deal. Want me back that bad?"

"How do you know I'm not just doing this because I think Potter and Evans are soul mates and I'm sick of their twisted little kink game of public humiliation?" Christie said smirking back at him. Sirius's eyes sparkled.

"Speaking of kink, love."

"Were we?"

"Mmm, you'll never guess what I found in my school bag the other day."

"Oh, are your fan girls leaving panties in your bag again? How naughty."

His smirked deepened.

"Didn't know you were a fan girl, darling. Maybe things would have been different between us."

Christie almost frowned, but caught herself and managed to maintain an innocent, vaguely interested expression.

"What are you talking about, Sirius?"

"I found something of yours in my bag; perhaps you've missed it…. Remember that leather set I got you for Christmas last year?"

Ah, Sirius and his leather fetish. Come to think of it, she hadn't seen that around, not since…. Oh, that's right. Their last trip to the dungeons had been a week before she caught him cheating. He had kept the lingerie that time because he had been a "good boy". It took all her self-control not to blush at the memory of that night, all the things he had done to her, all the things she had done to him… she could almost feel his hand on her skin as he watched her with those burning gray eyes, hot as coals… she wondered if his lips still tasted like heaven….

"Don't flatter yourself, Sirius," she managed to whisper. "You've had those for a while. The fact that you've just now found them doesn't say anything promising about your scholastic career."

He gave a little chuckle.

"I've missed you, Christie," he breathed. "Other girls can get the job done, but not like you. We were really good together, weren't we? I miss your sounds. Sometimes, if I think about you long enough and hard enough, it's like you're there again, and we're in the Quidditch locker rooms, hiding from James and having the best sex of our lives all at once."

Ah, yes, the post-game sex. She remembered it like it was yesterday. Why they had thought that hiding from James in the Quidditch locker rooms was a good idea, but it had worked. Or at least, James had never mentioned walking in on them, so she had always assumed it had worked.

"If you've missed me so much," she hissed, "why didn't you try to do something about it?"

"You think I didn't?" he laughed. "Who do you think planted this deal in James's head? He doesn't scheme on how to get Evans; he obsesses over her and stalks her. Anything that requires thought comes from Remus or me. I, on the other hand, put considerable thought into how to get you back and having James present a deal to see if there was still any interest on your part was probably the most brilliant plan I've ever had. And it worked."

There he went, stroking that ego again. But it did explain what James was talking about, with someone saying she was still interested. She hadn't said anything of the sort to anyone, even to scout out possible weaknesses in the dynamic duo. Sirius's eagerness to prove he could have whoever he wanted, his pride in owning the strings of his playthings forever, would ultimately be his downfall. Christie could hardly contain her glee at the thought, but she managed somehow.

"What do you mean, worked?" she said casually.

"I mean," he said, running his foot against her leg gently, "I've found out you still want me. I still want you, you still want me. I say we can make an arrangement out of this, even if we don't get those two together. What d'you say?"

Christie hadn't counted on that. Sirius was attempting to make a play for her, to not wait, just to prove his own greatness. It was tempting to put her plan in motion right away, but she knew it would be impossible to get the others to cooperate if she didn't stick to the original plan. And she so wanted to bring the pair of them down, not just Sirius.

"I've made a promise to James," she said in her sweetest voice. "I'll see what I can do on the Lily front, but if she proves impossible, we'll talk, okay?"

Loyalty to friends? One of Sirius's favorite qualities. Loyalty to his friends? Even better. By appealing to his sense of Marauder loyalty, she had sated his ego and managed to keep the plan afloat.

"Well," he said softly, "I hope she changes her tune fast, then."

As he walked away, Christie tried her best to ignore the fluttering sensation in her chest at the way he had spoken to her. She was about to get the ultimate revenge. It wouldn't do to fall for Sirius all over again.


	2. Phase 2

**A/N: To **_**Black Rose Weasley**_**, who has disabled PMs, I'm so glad you like this story! I like it too. I hope you continue to read and review, that's the way to guarantee more timely updates. Don't worry, I won't ever give up on this story!**

**-J**

For days, they had James on tenterhooks, waiting for Lily to change her mind about him. The ginger played her part remarkably well, didn't give anything away, although Christie was finding it harder and harder to play hers, or even remember what her part was. Sirius was making it a habit to find her when she was alone and try to "persuade" her into abandoning the Lily/James fiasco. Tempting, so tempting, but not enough so. The plan had to be executed perfectly.

Finally, after a week and a half, Christie decided the time was ripe for chaos. It was time to turn the world on its head: Lily Evans was about to accept an offer from James Potter.

Lily was staring at the mirror in their bathroom, hands shaking, face pale. Christie knew she was nervous, but this was ridiculous. It wasn't as if she was doing something horrible, she was just going on a date with James Potter.

"Buck up, buttercup," Christie said with a smirk. "It's game day."

Lily looked, if possible, even paler, and shook her head.

"Has anyone ever told you," she whispered, "that you smirk just like Potter and Black?"

Christie faltered. Nobody had actually ever told her that. The thought was a bit troubling, as Christie was Muggleborn. There was no way she should have the 'pureblood smirk'.

She must have learned it from the boys.

"Just get your makeup on, princess," Christie snapped. "We've got a show in fifteen minutes and you'd better not be late."

Lily managed a week laugh and went about her daily routine. Christie shook her head, pulling on her clothes and doing her makeup and hair in ways she knew Sirius liked. Today was the day. Knowing that boy, she'd be in at least two broom cupboards by dinner, and there was no point in not being prepared.

She went down to breakfast before Lily. It would have been foolish to break the routine, to make it seem as though this was some elaborate scheme, even though that's exactly what it was. Christie could feel a couple of people watching her as she sat down, two down the table and one across the room. The two down the table were obvious: Sirius and James. The one across the room was a bit of a mystery, so she lifted her eyes and found Regulus Black watching her intently. Lily must have told the boys that today was the day. Snape was nearby, but he was doing a better job of acting as though nothing was happening.

Lily strolled in looking cool as a cucumber, red hair flowing behind her, and Christie had to admit, she looked incredible. For once, Christie understood why James was gaga over the girl. It didn't take long after Evans had sat down to breakfast for James to hurry over to her and ask her out. It was a breakfast-time ritual.

The ritual usually consisted of Lily turning up her nose and telling him to piss off in a different way every day, but today she looked up at him, blinked, paused, and then nodded slowly, a sweet smile forming gradually on her face. Christie raised an eyebrow. Somehow, Lily had managed it without even appearing to be in pain. Perhaps she liked the boy more than she let on.

"YES!" James cried, drawing the attention of the entire Hall. "LILY EVANS IS GOING TO HOGSMEADE WITH ME! MY LIFE IS COMPLETE!"

Dramatic? Incredibly, but Christie just shook her head and smiled down at her sausage as Sirius made his way down the table to sit beside her.

"Well, well," he muttered into her ear, "looks like you've done the impossible, miracle-worker. Double date this weekend?"

Christie snorted.

"You know Evans and I don't get on, Sirius," she sighed, stabbing some egg onto her fork. "What makes you think that will turn out well?"

"Someone needs to make sure Prongs doesn't put his foot in his mouth, and since Remus can't chaperone their first date, it's the best option. Double dates seem less contrived."

Ha. If he only knew.

"Fine," she groaned. "You'd better make it up to me."

"How about right now?"

Tempting. So incredibly tempting. Christie checked her watch. Damn.

"Class soon, not enough time to do it properly. Later. Find me. Give yourself plenty of time."

Christie smirked to herself as she finished up her breakfast, only slightly distracted by the fingers of Sirius Black, which had begun tracing her legs lightly under her robes. Ten minutes before class she threw her book bag over her shoulder, allowed Sirius to wrap his arm around her waist, and they walked together to Muggle Studies, James trailing not far behind.

To Christie's amusement, the professor's face registered mild surprise at the sight of Sirius with his arm around Christie, but the nasty breakup hadn't been a secret from anyone, it seemed. Just like that, just with the seconds it had taken for Lily to give in to James, Christie was queen of Hogwarts again, the envy of nearly every female in the whole of the castle. It was amazing how simple it had been.

Publically, things looked exactly as they were before for Christie. Privately was a different matter. She and Lily would go over their knowledge of the boys and what their weaknesses were. Lily passed on some of the things they agreed upon to the boys, through Severus. Although Christie wanted to, she wasn't going to give in to Sirius's ways so easily this time. As tempting as it was to fall, she swore to herself that she was going to put him in his place.

Still, no one said she couldn't have fun with her fortunately renewed situation. She and Sirius were spending more time together than she could have ever imagined. Something was different about the way he treated her, but she couldn't put her finger on what it was.

And then, one night when they were basking in their postcoital bliss, three words slipped out of his mouth almost naturally and she knew it was time to enact phase two.

"I love you," he muttered into her neck, as if hoping she wouldn't hear.

The next day, Lily and Christie met up with Regulus and Severus in an empty dungeon.

"It's time for the next phase," she told them softly. "The boys are in over the heads, now it's time to begin fueling their paranoia and suspicions. Severus, Lily, how about you take extra time out to study? Regulus… you and I hardly know each other. What if we have 'chance' meetings in the corridors and make it into some sort of inside joke? That would make Sirius insane with jealousy."

They spent several hours planning out the next few weeks in detail, making sure there were no misunderstandings, that nothing could go wrong. Christie and Regulus would have to be especially delicate, as chances meetings would have to look as though they truly were an accident.

In the meantime, Lily and Christie began testing the limits of their boyfriends. They were taking them away from the other Marauders and each other more often than anyone would have previously thought possible. Lily had taken to treating James something like a toy poodle, choosing his clothes, attempting to tame his hair… and he was still eating out of the palm of her hand. Christie had tried to push the envelope on sexual activity with Sirius, going deeper and further into kink and the underground than they ever had before, but that plan backfired. It seemed Sirius had a thing for fetish. She would need to take a different route to breaking him down.

And then she had it. Yes, he was very into fetish, but she knew perfectly well his other little girlfriends had never gotten that far with him. Revealing something like that to the average girl of Hogwarts was like asking to become a pariah, sex god Sirius Black or not. Christie had proven herself to him in their time together and kink had just become a natural progression of their relationship. When they were first together, she thought she absolutely had him then, that by being the first girl who could satisfy all his sexual needs, he would be faithful to her. She had thought she had tamed the great Sirius Black by a bit of leather and chains, but it was so much more difficult than she had realized. His wandering eye had nothing to do with his sexual appetites. It was a pride issue. It was about reputation, and there was nothing she could have done about that.

Now, however, she knew exactly how to hit him where it hurt, because he had discovered he wanted her more than he cared about the reputation. It hurt, she guessed, when he no longer had his deepest sexual needs being catered to. That was as deep as it all could go, with him, not that Christie had minded. She was never one to believe in love.

The first day of phase two, she stopped Regulus in the hall. He smiled at her in a way that made her think very much of his brother.

"Oh, we're starting this now, are we?" he said casually, tilting his head slightly.

"Yes, phase two is beginning," she said. "Act like you're really interested in what I've got to say. Angle your body towards me. _That's_ it… Good boy."

Regulus seemed pleased that she had praised him, and Christie couldn't help but wonder if an interest in being dominated was something all Black men shared… it certainly would explain the likes of Walburga Black… And the theory seemed like an interesting one to test out.

"Lily's been instructed to commence extra socialization with Severus," she said smoothly. "Everything's in place. We've been pushing them to their limits. Now we get to see them break."

Christie couldn't help but relish the fact that people were already taking notice of the fact that she, Sirius Black's girlfriend, was holding a genial conversation in the middle of the hall with his Slytherin brother, whom he did not get on with.

The fan club would have this proliferated across the school within an hour and a half.

And Christie was right, but dinner, she could sense that Sirius was tense, that he had heard the rumor, or some version of it, but wasn't yet willing to risk asking her about it. It was a testament to the fact that Christie held all of the cards in their relationship, which was just how she wanted it.

He took her that night to a classroom on the sixth floor, in the far-flung corners of the least-used corridor, and made love to her unlike she had made with him in a long time: It was sweet, desperately passionate, and yet so vanilla. Did he think she was looking for more tradition in her life? What on earth was he trying to accomplish?

"I love you," he whispered, holding her tightly. "I love you so much, Christie. I know I don't say it very often, but I really should."

And although Christie knew now without a doubt that she had the fuel to burn him, she couldn't help but feel a bit empty at her victory, and she wasn't sure why. She wondered if Lily would feel the same, or if it was simply because of her past history with Sirius, her past desire for him to want her and her alone, for love was nothing but a silly construct of the poor souls who had yet to know what possession was.

"You don't have to say anything," he whispered. "I just thought you should know."

It was good that he didn't expect her to answer, didn't expect her to say such silly, empty words, because she wouldn't have said them, even for the sake of her revenge. What would the point be? It was odd enough that they were cuddling on an old oak teacher's desk. She was used to them having wild, kinky sex, not whatever this had been.

Although Christie couldn't deny that there had been something strangely and surprisingly enjoyable about the way they had made love that night, and she couldn't help but wonder if maybe this revenge plan was getting in her head a bit.

The following week went by fast, sexual tension running high. Christie spent a bit more time chatting with Regulus in the halls, and noted that he was actually showing signs of being infatuated with her. That was useful. Lily also spent more time with Severus than usual, and their boyfriends were showing clear signs of stress, of fear, and of freaking out over the rumors. It was proving far too easy to get under the skin of the Marauders, and Christie was almost certain that her game was coming far too easily.

"So, what next?" Lily asked her casually one night before bed as Christie climbed into her bed and Lily painted her toenails. "What's our next stage?"

Christie smirked.

"We get 'caught in the act' so to speak, and we absolutely destroy them."


	3. A Hollow Victory

**A/N: So, if you guys couldn't guess by pacing, I wanted you to know that this is going to be a very short story… I haven't got the inspiration to make it very long, and I haven't got the heart to scrap it without finishing. Hope that's cool with everyone.**

**-J**

Sirius was supposed to meet her in twenty minutes. Regulus was already in the dungeon she was meant to meet Sirius in. If she was going to play this game, she may as well have fun with it.

"You guys have sex in the dungeons?" Regulus muttered, looking around anxiously as she entered.

Honestly, for a Slytherin, he was a bit squeamish. She was surprised he hadn't heard stories of others doing it, because oh, she knew there were others. But maybe they weren't in his circle of friends. Although, she knew some of them were lined up for becoming Death Eaters, just like him.

For a very brief moment, Christie wondered what it would be like to tie up a Death Eater and have him at her mercy… but it wasn't the sort of thing it was okay to think about, so she brushed it hastily from her mind.

Even Christie Crawford had to have some sort of lines of propriety.

But Regulus was awfully close.

"This will need to be believable," she said silkily. "He's going to need to think you and I are actually together, as in, we've been doing this for a while. And I move fast."

Regulus tensed.

"What do you want me to do?" he said hesitantly.

Ah, the meek ones were such a pleasure.

"On your knees," she said smoothly, applying light pressure to his shoulders so that he would kneel. "That's a good boy."

Regulus seemed genuinely pleased at her praise. Apparently the Black boys were as alike as she had suspected. A thrill rushed through her at the thought of the possibilities.

"Take off your shirt," she ordered briskly. Regulus hastened to comply, tossing it aside and staring up at her with shining eyes. She ran a finger along the hard muscles of his shoulders and he quivered in anticipation.

Christie tilted her head and murmured, "Let me see…"

She conjured a whip, considered it a moment, then shook her head and vanished it. Then she conjured a knife, considered it a moment, then shook her head and vanished it. Finally, she conjured some chains and smirked. It was almost exactly what she'd done first with Sirius. He would be shocked when he walked in.

When Regulus was nudge and bound at her knees she couldn't help but think that Sirius was a much better male specimen than his little brother, but revenge didn't allow for being particular.

Regulus was much more readily compliant than his brother, however, and he took eagerly to the order to lick her shoes clean. Somehow, it didn't give Christie the thrill she thought it would, although Regulus looked incredibly pleased with himself. Somewhere in the back of her mind, Christie was hoping that Sirius would show up soon so it would all be over.

After an hour, when Regulus was licking his ways up her thigh under her skirt, Sirius finally showed up. His jaw dropped.

"C-Christie?" he choked. "What – what is this?"

Regulus looked up at Sirius, but Christie smacked him.

"I didn't say you could stop," she snapped.

Eagerly, Regulus began lapping up her thigh once more, but she took no pleasure in it, because Sirius's face looked actually horrified.

"Just having a little bit of fun," she sighed. "Care to join?"

But Sirius Black looked completely like a fish out of water. The expressions flashing across his face were foreign… Shock, disappointment, hurt…

"I can't believe you would do this to me," he whispered.

"Hark, who's talking," she said ironically, ignoring the fact that Regulus was still working his way slowly up her thigh.

She almost missed the tears welling up in Sirius's eyes. Those beautiful gray eyes that had captivated so many a girl, so often dancing with light and laughter… they merely looked at her, betrayal and pain in them, things she had never seen in them before.

"I loved you," he snarled.

The words caught Christie by surprise, and even Regulus paused in his onslaught, clearly feeling uncomfortable in the situation he found himself. He continued though, after a moment, his fear of Christie's wrath greater than the discomfort at the situation. Tears had begun to roll down Sirius's cheeks, and Christie herself began to feel rather uncomfortable about the whole situation, which she certainly hadn't expected.

"Regulus," she said with a snap, waving her wand to vanish his chains, "leave."

Her voice had a bark about it, and Regulus dare not argue, but rather scurried away, leaving Christie to deal with the out-of-character outbursts of the other Black brother.

"What did you just say?" she hissed when they were alone.

"I loved you," Sirius said, venom in his voice. "But it doesn't matter anymore, does it? You obviously never cared about me. I worked to get you back because I realized I'd screwed up and that I wanted you, Christie, and just you, for the rest of my life. But I guess I was the only one who felt that."

Something stirred inside her, but the anger stirring was much stronger, much more vicious than whatever else was vying for her attention within her.

"Honestly, Sirius? You're going to pull that line with me?" she spat. "Don't forget that you're the one who used and hurt me the first time around."

"What, did I break your fragile little heart?" he hissed. "Let's face it, Christie, you never had a heart. That was why our arrangement worked so well. But when you left me, I thought maybe I'd been wrong about you and I had to ask myself if maybe there was something between us, if maybe you had really felt for me, and I realized how much I felt for you. And then I did everything I could to get you back, Christie, because I loved you. But you obviously don't believe it. I thought those were just words, protecting yourself because you were afraid to feel, but maybe you're right. Maybe you don't believe in love and you really don't feel. And I guess I could keep on like we were, playing the same games and go on like nothing happened, but I don't think I'll ever be able to look at you again and not feel like I love you, or that I love what I thought you could be. I can't do this, Christie. We can't be together, at all."

He turned on his heal and marched right out of the dungeons, but with a pause he turned and said, "And if I ever see you with my brother again, I don't care if you're a girl, I'll break your neck. He deserves better than you."

Then he turned and stalked away, leaving Christie sitting in the dungeon, wondering how her plan had backfired so horribly, so impossibly completely. It was difficult to say how she felt about it all, beyond the emptiness that was building in her chest.

The plan had not only failed on her end, but Lily decided that she actually didn't mind James so much, so she called off her half of the plan, much to Severus Snape's dismay. Lily and James seemed almost… happy together, which made that pit of emptiness inside of Christie just a bit emptier, just a bit bigger, just a bit deeper. She wondered absently whether or not she would be able to bring them down now.

But she just didn't have the heart for a new plan, a better plan, or any plan at all.

The Marauders went about their year happily, merrily, almost sickeningly so, winning the Quidditch Cup, getting everything they wanted as they always did. Despite the fact that there was a war outside those walls, the kept on partying like they had nothing to lose, and it suited them somehow.

Christie would sit on the edges of the parties, where she normally would have been combing the crowd visually for easy male prey (or even the occasional female if she was young and lost enough), but now Christie just sat and watched the party unfold. Sirius didn't disappear with a different girl every night. In fact, he didn't even seem to notice the dozens of girls vying for his attention, although there was no change in how they fawned over him and threw themselves at him. He just didn't seem to notice them or care, like he was too bored to be bothered with such things, which only made them more crazed.

She not only stayed away from Regulus, but from everyone else, as well. She'd tried out a Ravenclaw boy, then a Hufflepuff, but she got nothing out of it. The thrill of her games was gone, and she only felt emptier every time she tried to fill the hollow bit inside of her.

It was only when they graduated and went their separate ways that Christie realized what was wrong, what the empty feeling inside of her was. She realized too late to do anything about it, of course, as she died not long after graduation, her house a part of a series of attacks by the Death Eaters, the very ones she had occasionally wondered about dominating.

But only three days before her death she realized the hollowness of her empty chest was all her fault, because she realized she was in love with Sirius Black, and that she had been for a very, very long time.

And he never knew the truth.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this story! Sad, abrupt ending, I know, but this is where my pitiful trickle of inspiration for this story led me, and it was really time to wrap it up. I know a lot of you really liked it, but I have other stories that require my time and attention, as well as my schoolwork (I know, I know, lame), so this story had reached its logical conclusion in my eyes and I hope you can forgive me for the short, abrupt ending. It had a mind of its own.**

**-J**


End file.
